Cyborg Ralph
Ralph Bear is the Supporting Character In The Stupid Super Hero, Main Character in his own series Ralph and Ryan and currently in The Justice Heroes Series Character Overview Ralph Bear is a Young Grizzly bear hero with a strong sense of justice and a voice of reason to his friends around him. He was once friends/roommate and sidekick to the more incompetant and less intelligent Stupid Moose in a series of misadventures, He later left the Stupid team to live on his own in Furry Arms Apartment where he was a reluctant roommate with Ryan Fox. The Two became a fighting duo and short lived talk show hosts on their own television series, After months of Exciting and Strange adventures together, Ralph Reunites with Stupid moose and joins the Justice Heroes. Appearance Ralph Bear is a 6 foot tall lean muscled grizzly bear wearing nothing but red jogging pants, later on he wears green jogging pants. In the mid Ralph and Ryan series Ralph once wears blue jeans and a green T-shirt "PEACE GLADIATOR" with a yellow peace sign hand gesture on the shirt as the shirt is one of his customize merchandise he made in the internet to make quick cash. Ralph After becoming a cyborg soon wears a large black and white X shirt to expressed his not much talk about "Straight Edge" Lifestyle, and white jogging pants. His most distinguishing features are his 3 thing black strand of hairs that stands up on end due to years of using hair spray, his hair are so hard it actually stabs and slices objects for comedic effect. Personality Ralph typically embodies the superhero archetype much like Kia; a great sense of justice, joyful and generally outgoing in nature. He is independent of his own views on the world and rather prefers to lay back and enjoy life with no troubles despite his committed sense, although the calls to urgency doesn't seem to hinder this for him. As a person, he is rather shy and has had shaky relationships with various girlfriends. Synopsis Ralph Anthony Bear JR. is the only child of Candice Bear and Ralph Bear SR. Candice is the typical sweet loving mother while Ralph Sr. is a brutish goof, constantly drinking and watching pro-wrestling with his son ralph jr. Ralph as a bear cub is very cowardly and almost never go into the forest on his own, and usually ask a forest friend to come along with him. During his journeys into the forest, he found campers pitching tents and he stole some kid's comic books and struggles to read, eventually he self taught himself to know very well of the english language. At Age 10 he sneaks away from the forest to go and learn the basic of tae-kwon-do from a blind and looney martial arts instructor at a dojo next to the forest that ralph lives. despite his human students that theres a FRIGGIN' BEAR CUB in their class, the instructor ignores this and continue training a bear to know karate. (YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE A SHARK A CHAINSAW XD ) At age 15 ralph now a teenager, leaves home to pursuit his own adventures and met a hippie named Sandy Panda who is eccentric but very powerful martial arts teacher despite her laid back appearance. Ralph discovers weed and LSD for the first time and not only smokes but also trains martial arts with his master eventually learning a technique that even ralph fears to use (due to Immature jokes) The Rainbow Wave. At some point living with sandy, ralph and her took LSD and have sex, thus he lost his virginity. during his LSD trip ralph thinks he can fly and hurts himself, landing on an old carriage and been carried off by shaolin monks. Ralph learns to control ki more effectively by the monks and leaves by the age of 17 keeping the place a secret from others to this day. He decided to become a college student but doesn't got the money nor do people want to hire a grizzly bear outta fear. (people were a bit specie-ist back then) BUT when he hear of THE STUPID SUPER HERO is a famous super hero (using that term loosely) ralph use this advantage to be his sidekick along with Mr. Hand in hopes that his affiliation with the moose will get him recgonized as not only a hero but get paid for saving the day along with the moose. Ralph is also a skilled mechanic as he's the one who built the second model of the stupid mobile up until the third and recent model of the car. (the first stupid mobile model is a wagon with a lawnmower engeine made by stupid himself) and he's usually acts as the unheard voice of reason to the characters. he demonstrate his natural brute strength to help stupid face certain foes and even got recgonized as a hero by the public finally thanks to stupid mentioning him. So without Stupid ralph would've got this MAJOR PUSH as a stand-alone super hero. Ralph eventually gotten tired of Stupid idiotic adventures that usually gotten him and the original stupid team nearly killed alot and he moved on his own at an 5-star apartment in the city. he bump into a free loading fox named ryan fox and since then the two became and odd-couple to eventually best friends. Trivia *Ralph Can't Fly despite some pages of him hovering in the air, he's really a strong jumper and those times of him hovering is really him falling slowly *Ralph Claims he's Straight Edge but he use to drink and smoke constantly during his hippie years *Ralph's Favorite Anime is Hokuto no Ken, And Transformers the movie *Ralph super form in the old series he wears various parts in his outfit that are based on other anime heroes outfits. Goku's gi, Optimus prime's gun, Kenshiro's wristbands, and Mr Miyagi's Headband *Ralph was based as an Imaginary friend/Stuffed bear of Maurice Dixon (Creator of character) as a toddler. *Ralph has an unhealthy addiction to honey *Ralph's Favorite song is "You got the Touch" By Stan Bush and "This Fire Burns" By Killswitch Engage *Ralph's is a bit of a left wing activist, donating money and sometimes support Sandy's Hippie Beliefs *He's a Jeahovah's witness